Consumer generated video, or user-generated video, is content shot by a non-professional. With the increasing availability of mobile bandwidth and availability of connected high quality mobile video capture devices (e.g., mobile phones, GoPro, etc.), there is a rising trend of the distribution of user generated live video, supported by applications such as YouTube Live, Periscope, Facebook Live Streaming, and uStream.